THank you Dad
by Embrysgirl4ever
Summary: What happens when Zeus sends a pretty goddess to help Dionysus run the camp. What will also happens when two gods have there eyes on her.Please Constructive critism only. Flamers enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue. I will make future chapters longer I promise.

Zeus's POV  
My son, Dionysus, has been complaining needing some help with the training camp so I decided to send one of the goddess to help him. Athena,Aphrodite,Demeter,and Artemis are busy so that leaves the two new goddess Julia and Angela. Angela is getting ready for her wedding to Apollo so the only reasonable choice would be Julia. I didn't really want to send Julia, one because she is the goddess of clumbsiness and two she's actually pretty. I don't need Dionysus distracted.

I was about to tell her when she flew in on Herme's shoes. She was out of control and almost hit the wall if Hepheastus didn't cetch her. " Thank you Hepheastus." Julia said throwing the shoes back at Hermes. "Lord Zeus ,did you need me?" She asked looking up at me. " Dionysus said he needs some help at the camp and I heard you are very good with children." I said hoping she was getting to what I was saying.

I knew she hated Dionysus. She was younger but more serious, never been to a wild party. "So you want me to help your son run the camp and not to kill him." She said seriously. "Yes you can maim him if you wish." I responded. She nodded and turned away walking back to her room. I looked over and Hepheastus and saw him staring at her walking back. I coughed to get his attention and Julia knew he was staring. With the flick of her wrist he fell down.

He got back up but didn't look at Julia. It wasn't a secret he liked her most gods did. I've even found myself staring at her.

Julia's POV  
"Angela, I'm going to the camp to help out please don't kill Apollo when I'm gone." I said as she was trying to find the perfect dress. "No, you can't your the person that calms me down." She said protesting. "Well Zeus specificaly asked for me to go." I retorted hoping I didn't say it to harsh. Apollo decided to come in on that moment. " Hey baby,he said then looked at me,"hi friend of baby." I shook my head at his sillyness. "Hi, Apollo." I said packing up my stuff.

"Oh you're leaving." He said noticing the suitcase. "Yes, to the training camp why." I asked wondering why he bothered asking. "No reason." He said smiling. "Apollo want until after I leave to start partying." He nodded sadly and said "Okay but at the camp you have to relax, you're too stiff." I rolled my eyes at his advice. "I'm not stiff, just serious see ask Hepheastus if I'm stiff." I said defending myself.

"I heard my name." Hepheastus said coming in. " Is Julia stiff?" Apollo asked serious. "Um well a little." He mumbled thinking I'd hit him. I finished packing and was mentally checking to see if I had everything. "Bye Julia." Hepheastus said as I vanished going to this new camp.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Roses are red. Violets are blue so don't sue.

Dionysus's POV  
Zeus had said he was going to send me someone to help me run the camp. In a bright teal light, a women probably just older than the drinking age. I'm the god of wine I think I'd know if she was old enough to drink. She stumbled and fell face first. " Uh shouldn't you help her." Chiron said putting down his cards. "Uh sure." I said walking away from the table. I took her hand but she instantly pulled me down and got back up.

"So you're the famous Dionysus." She said sarcasticly. Had she no respect for the gods. "Any way I'm Julia,goddess of clumbsiness." She said walking away. This women is driving me crazy. She has only been here two seconds and already has my blood boiling. Her black hair went down her back and ended at her butt. Her emerald eyes were eyeing the ground evily. I escorted her back to the table I had been sitting at.

Chiron and her were talking about something and laughing. "New York is really pretty and bright now this time of year." She said probably talking about Olympus. I sat down putting my arm around her remembering what most of the young gods said about the famous Julia. She grabbed my arm flipped it behind me and said venomusly "Move your arm before I rip it off and throw it in the ocean." I like having my arms on my body so I moved it.

Chiron was sitting there speechless. "Oh so are you and Hepheastus making plans to tie the knot." I asked actually intrested. " Uh no were friends." She said not completly grossed out by the idea."So Julia, how old exactly are you?" I asked not caring if she was insulted. She gasped and said " You never ask a lady that but I'm 23." She stood up by my chair and she slapped me. "Holy Zeus, that hurt." I said using vines to get her to come back.

She tripped over them but grabbed a pen,clicked it, and slashed the vines. "I wouldn't try to anger her." Chiron said a little afraid of her. "I don't care why should I care if she is mad." I said gulping down some coke. "She's pretty." Chiron said making me stare at him. "Yeah pretty, mean." I retorted. I felt a slap on the back of my head with a voice that said "Don't talk that way about my friend." I looked behind me and saw a beautiful woman.

"Hello and you are." I said being smooth. "Engaged to a god." She said showing me the ring. I sunk back in the chair. She saw this and said " Oh come on Julia's single and kinda hot." Julia saw the scene where I was flirting and said " Watch it she's Apollo's fiance unless you want arrow to the butt walk away." I looked up at the sky and thought _Really dad you punish me like this._

"Look down you'll get a crick in your neck if you keep it like that." Julia said making me look down. "Okay mom." I said sarcasticly as she sat down. " I have never been more insulted." She said laughing. Angela laughed and was shut up by my stare. "This is my friend, Angela, goddess of randomness as you can tell." Julia said gesturing to her. Angela vanished saying that she had to get her dress.

"Listen if you want to help be my guess but I don't think it would help if you fight me." I said using the vine to pulled her close. "Your father said I could do this." She said slashing me in the shoulder with her sword making a huge wound. It hurt like really bad. I let her go and she stomped off. The wound closed instantly. I'm so going to pay a visit to Zeus to talk about this helper.

I transported to OLympus. I walked up to my father. "Why did you send me that she devil to help with the camp." I yelled. "Hey don't talk about her like that." Hepheastus yelled back. I rollled my eyes and said " Hey congrats oh wait you two aren't getting married." Hepheastus walked away. I smirked and looked back at my father. "I'm sending you a female helper and you don't want her." He asked looking confused. "Yes, but she's crazy, impious,and has soft green eyes.." I stopped myself.

"Ah so you don't like her." Zeus said thinking. "What's her hair color?" I closed my eyes and said " Black but when she trips it goes around her surronding her shaddowing her alabaster face." Zeus smirked. "I don't like just extremly observant." I said.


End file.
